1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an electrical contact grill apparatus comprising at least two contact plates to be placed against the food to be grilled.
2. Prior Art
Contact grill devices of this type are well known in practice and give satisfactory results with respect to their performance, energy consumption and efficiency e.g. in the preparation of grilled food. The contact plates themselves are in general formed from metal or glass plates, the employment of these materials representing a compromise between satisfactory heat conduction and a sufficiently hard surface structure for the required frequent cleaning of the plates. Although it is generally known that for example aluminium provides better heat conduction than metal alloys, the cleaning of a contact grill plate made exclusively of aluminium is not possible to a satisfactory extent, because the durability and lifespan of such a contact plate having a relatively soft surface would be severely limited. In addition, known contact grill devices are often not satisfactory with respect to the ease with which they may be handled with regard to their being charged with food, their cleaning etc.
3. Objects of the Invention
In view of the above, it is a main object of the invention to achieve a contact grill apparatus which alleviates the drawbacks and shortcomings of such prior art apparatus.
In particular, it is an important object of the present invention to suggest a grill apparatus which provides an improvement in performance over conventional apparatus.
It is a further object of the invention to propose a contact grill apparatus which provides improved effectiveness with respect to conventional grill apparatus.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a contact grill apparatus which is particularly easy and expedient to handle and operate.